


20 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 20 : "Fredonne encore une seule note de ce chant de Noël et je te poignarde."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Kudos: 12





	20 décembre

**20 décembre**

Sanji détestait les chants de Noël. Il les trouvait niais et mièvres. Ils parlaient d'histoire d'amour irréelles et de moments joyeux qui n'existaient que dans les films. Ils renvoyaient une image des fêtes de fin d'année qui ne correspondait pas à la réalité. La joie et la solidarité n'étaient qu'une façade. Une manière hypocrite de cacher les problèmes du monde. La vie était tout autant difficile en décembre que le reste de l'année. Il fallait toujours payer les factures et trouver de quoi manger les fins de mois difficiles. Il fallait en plus ajouter à ça le prix des cadeaux pour la famille et les amis. Certes, le geste faisait plaisir à Sanji et l'idée en elle-même n'était pas mauvaise, mais son compte en banque n'était pas si enthousiaste.

Sanji détestait les chants de Noël et Zoro le savait. La porte ouverte de la cuisine laissait passer la voix de Zoro, qui fredonnait encore une de ces horribles chansons de Noël. Sanji posa un peu trop brutalement son couteau sur la planche et s'appuya des deux mains sur le plan de travail. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve ces derniers jours. Ce soir était le grand soir. C'était le réveillon et ils recevaient tous leurs amis. Zoro était censé mettre la table pendant que Sanji préparait le dîner. Les cadeaux étaient emballés et au pied du sapin, tout était en bonne voie pour être prêt quand la bande arriverait. Zoro changea d'air et Sanji abandonna. 

— Fredonne encore une seule note de ce chant de Noël et je te poignarde ! cria-t-il, à bout.

Il entendit un rire retentir dans le salon. Le bâtard. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire chier. Il abandonna sa cuisine et entra en trombe dans la pièce.

— Je te préviens Zoro, tu continues comme ça, je te laisse te démerder avec le repas. C'est pas le moment de m'emmerder ! 

Zoro se retourna, tout sourire.

— Détends-toi, c'est Noël. J'ai bien le droit d'être dans l'ambiance.

— Pas si tu fais ça pour me faire chier !

— Arrête de tout ramener à toi. C'est pas parce que t'es cynique et que tu détestes Noël que tout le monde est comme toi.

— Je ne déteste pas Noël, bougonna-t-il. Juste les chants de Noël.

— T'en es sûr ?

Sanji prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Sa colère était retombée.

— C'est pas que je déteste Noël, répondit-il finalement. C'est plutôt l'image qu'on en fait qui m'énerve.

— L'aspect commercial tu veux dire ?

— Oui, et l'aspect conte de fée aussi. C'est puéril. Et c'est se voiler la face. Tout n'est pas plus beau et plus facile juste parce que c'est Noël. 

— T'as pas tort, reconnut Zoro.

— Depuis quand tu aimes tant Noël d'abord ? Je croyais que tu ne le fêtais même pas dans ta famille.

— C'est vrai, je m'en fous de Noël. Mais c'est tellement marrant de te faire chier.

Sanji n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ! La colère revint d'un coup et il s'élança sur Zoro, bien décidé à lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais comme toujours, les choses dégénérèrent rapidement. Sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le canapé, Zoro allongé sur lui. Ils s'embrassaient, totalement déconnectés de tout le reste, illuminés seulement par les lumières du sapin et des bougies. Sanji allait être en retard, le repas ne serait jamais prêt à temps. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'un petit souci tout au fond de sa tête. Il avait d'autres préoccupations bien plus urgentes. 


End file.
